wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirke Family
Family of Andrew Kirke __TOC__ David Kirke David Kirke is a 46 year old muggle. He has a 29 year long career in the British Army, having joined straight out of school when he was seventeen. He is with the army's Royal Artillery as a Master Gunner 1st Class with the rank of Warrant Officer Class 1. He taught his eldest son, Andrew, to fight at a young age and since it seemed to do the boy well he did the same with all of his other children as well, especially his only daughter, Mary. He's also taught all of his children about guns, how to take them apart, load them and shoot them. There is no point in them not knowing about them when he has them in the house, after all. David's a good guy, friendly and easy to get along with. He is where Andrew inherited much of his personality from. Like Andrew, David is very laid back, until you threaten his family and then he is all soldier. He can be a bit rigid in the presence of some. (PB: Kiefer Sutherland) Elizabeth Kirke Elizabeth Anderson met David Kirke when she was seventeen and he'd joined the army. She fell for him fast and ended up pregnant when she was nineteen so they wed. Now 43, she's never thought of Andrew as an accident, per se, and has never regretted marrying the man or bearing him another three children. She's made her career as a mother and in the shipping/receiving offices at Devonshire Dock Hall, a shipbuilding factory in Barrow-in-Furness where she makes her home with her family. Elizabeth can be very traditional in her views, having been brought up Catholic, and can at times be at odds with people because of it, though she is not aggressively Catholic. She does, however, think her eldest child has wasted opportunities he had and hopes the rest of her children do not choose the awful path he has. Though, she does hope to rehabilitate him into a useful member of society, by force if she must. (PB: Jeri Ryan) Mary Kirke Mary Kirke is the next eldest after Andrew. She's twenty years old and bartends at a local pub. She still lives with her parents but is trying desperately to save up enough money to get out of there and out on her own. She has little contact with her older brother and most of her opinion of him is based on the ranting of her mum, as flawed an approach as that is. She does, however, recognise that it's flawed and could maybe give him at least the time of day, but she hasn't even seen Andrew in years. Her memories of him from when they were younger are rather fond, though. (PB: Kristen Stewart) Richard Kirke Richard Kirke is sixteen years old and currently a student. He normally goes by Rich and being called Richard makes him cringe as he tends to only be called that by his mum when he's in a load of trouble. Rich has pretty much no contact with his older brother, Andrew. He hears tales and ranting from his mum and can't figure why his dad's so quite about it all. Over all, he's decided his mum's probably right and that's likely why so he has accepted that Andrew is a criminal and not worth the time anyway. (PB: Jamie Bell) Matthew Kirke Matthew Kirke is 15 years old and the youngest of the Kirke clan. He's a student a year below his brother Rich. Like his older brother he goes by the shortened version of his name, Matt, as only his mum calls him Matthew and only when he's being obnoxious or in trouble. He sneaks off, as much as possible, to Leeds to visit his eldest brother who is teaching him mechanics stuff about motorbikes and how to ride one. He keeps this top secret and only his dad knows he does this at all. He only sneaks off, ditching school when he does, when he knows he can get away with it, careful to keep his grades up so no suspicion falls upon him. (PB: Hunter Parrish) Category: Families Category: NPC Category: Characters